Mikey's Candy
by colonelduckie
Summary: After finding candy in the sewer Mikey has a very- active day. turtle-tot.


**A/N: requested from coolgirls2 on DeviantART. She asked for a sugar high Mikey.**

* * *

Master Splinter tried to treat all his sons fairly, but his youngest son Michelangelo made it hard. Especially after the most recent events.

Splinter would take one son with him when he went forging for necessities in the sewers, by far Michelangelo was the hardest to control. He would always get distracted, and would try to run off.

Mikey was sitting under a sewer grate when something fell and hit him on the head and fell into his lap. He turned the item over in his small hands. "It's candy!" he said to no one. Mikey unwrapped the colorful candy and popped it in his mouth. It was sweet and tasted good. As he sat there more pieces tumbled down, as they fell Mikey opened each one at ate them. Each one had their own flavor, flavors he never knew.

Splinter was picked up a water logged blanket, it was cold down in the sewers and they always needed blankets. He turned to hand it off to Mikey, but he was not there. "Michelangelo!" Splinter called. He walked back a little ways to see Mikey surrounded by what looked like over a dozen candy wrappers. Splinter looked down and shook his head.

"Hello sensei!" Mikey shouted, "want one?" he said, holding out a piece of candy.

"No thank you, Michelangelo. Now tell me where did you find them?"

"They fell from the sky!" Mikey shouted popping the last piece of candy in his mouth.

"Candy does not fall from the sky Michelangelo," Splinter said, "a human must have dropped it and it fell down the grate."

"Same thing," Mikey said looking up, with wide eyes, "you think more will come?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Let's make our way back home, can you carry this for me?" he asked handing his young son the blanket.

"Okay!" Mikey shouted. All the way back Mikey half carried half dragged the blanket back, talking about anything he could think of. Splinter nodded along.

"And the lamp that when missing it was cause Raphie broke it when he was trying to round-house kick me for taking the remote," Mikey spoke so fast, Splinter almost missed what he said.

"He broke the lamp?" Splinter questioned.

"Yeah!" Mikey said, "It was my turn with the TV too!"

Splinter smiled, "thank you my son."

"For what?" Mikey asked, now running backwards.

Splinter laughed, "nothing my son." His son had no clue he sold out his brother.

Mikey now held the blanket at two ends, held it over his head and began running in circles. By the time they got back to the lair Mikey had the wet blanket tied around his neck.

"Look I can fly!" he yelled doing running jumps. Once the reached the turnstiles to the lair Mikey back and went to cleared them.

"Michelangelo no!" Splinter yelled after him.

"I am a super hero I can fly!" Mikey called out while giggling.

Just as Mikey was about to land Raphael walked by, Mikey collided with him. Splinter gulped.

"Hope one of your super powers is healing broken bones!" Raph snapped, now holding Mikey over his head.

"Raphael, put your brother down this instance!" Splinter's voice rang out.

"But he flew into me!"

"I can see that and he will be punished for it."

"Fine," Raph grumbled dropping Mikey.

"Ow," Mikey moaned.

"Michelangelo, I would like you to go stand in the corner. What you did was very dangerous and you could have hurt yourself or Raphael. I would also like you to apologize to your brother."

"Hai sensei," Mikey said running over to Raph, "Sorry Raphie," Mikey said genuinely hugging his brother. Raph just grunted and pushed Mikey away.

"Now to the corner," Splinter said, not wanting to press the matter.

Mikey skipped over to the corner.

Splinter bent over and untied the wet blanket from around his son's neck. "You will catch a cold with this on," Splinter said taking it away.

"Aww, but senei! It's my cape!" Mikey whined.

"When you get off punishment you can get a new cape," Splinter said.

Mikey bounced on the balls of his feet, he was silent for a little while. Mikey paused, "sensei did you know that there are 108 spots in that brick on the wall?" his blue eyes wide

"No Michelangelo I did not know," Splinter said stroking his beard.

"I did not know you could count that high," Raph sneered.

"Donnie's been teaching me!" Mikey shouted.

"Raphael do not talk with your brother while he is being punished. Michelangelo, you know that you cannot talk while on punishment," Splinter said.

"hai sensei," they said together.

Five minutes later, Splinter called to Mikey that his punishment was over.

"Yippy! Mikey shouted jumping in the air and running off to his room. Mikey grabbed his orange blanket and tied it around his neck. Mikey slowly snuck out of his room, his eyes set on his purple clad brother.

First, Mikey picked up a pot and spoon that was in the kitchen. Next he slowly snuck up behind Donnie, he held the pot just behind Donnie's head. Mikey pulled back his hand and beat on the pot like a drum, causing his brother to nearly jump out of his shell.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted breathing heavily from the fright.

"Yes Donnie?" Mikey said smiling and giggling.

"Why did you do that! I almost peed my shell!" Donnie snapped.

Mikey did not respond, instead he began to run in circles, very, very, fast. After several spins Mikey stopped. "The room is still spinning," he mused, before dizziness took him over and he tumbled to the ground. "I don't feel so good. . . " Mikey muttered before releasing the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"Mikey you okay?" Leo asked seeing his vomit covered brother.

"I'm dizzy and my tummy hurts," Mikey said tilting his head from side to side.

"Ew Mikey threw up!" Raph shouted.

"Oh Michelangelo, what am I going to do with you today?" Splinter asked with a small smile.

"Give him a bath, he smells," Raph said.

"Raphael! You are not to talk that way!"

"Sorry sensei," Raph sticking out his lower lip.

"I don't smell!" Mikey cried.

"Lets go get you cleaned up," Splinter said.

"Okay!" Mikey called out as he ran zig-zagged to the bathroom.

Splinter ran his son the bath, untied his cape, and placed him in the tub.

Before Splinter could stop him Mikey raised his hands above his head and sent them crashing down into the water, "Titlewave!" Mikey shouted kicking his feet for extra effect, soaking Splinter and the bathroom with water.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out.

Mikey only smiled as he jumped out of the tub, grabbing his makeshift cape and began to run through the lair.

"Michelangelo get back here!" Splinter called running after his dripping wet son.

"Look at me I am flying!" Mikey shouted as he ran and jumped he slipped in a puddle and came crashing to the ground, he also hit his head on the side of the kitchen table. Mikey began to cry.

"Michelangelo you see why you must not run wet around the lair?" Splinter said scoping his son up in his arms.

"Hai sensei," Mikey said rubbing his eyes. Splinter gently kissed the top of Mikey's head.

"Now let's dry you off and clean up this mess," Splinter said. Mikey just nodded.

The entire time Mikey was helping dry up the water he was yawning. When Splinter turned around Mikey was sleeping in the middle of the floor. Splinter smiled. He scoped Mikey up in his arms.

It was nine o'clock as night, all his sons were sleeping, he was just about ready to sleep himself when he heard his door slide open.

"Sensei, I can't sleep."

"Michelangelo, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! please review if you did!**


End file.
